


The Good, the Bad and the Poly

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbians in Space, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: Drama on the loveship💋 a short story ...Inspired by the episode Good Shepherd
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Seven Of Nine/Samantha Wildman, Seven of Nine / Megan Delaney, Tal Celes/Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok / Samantha Wildman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The young crewmember was a charming girl with a gentle touch and a sweet smile. 

She had visited the captain in her quarters ever since that fateful away mission aboard the Delta Flyer, which saw her in close proximity to the older woman for three stress-filled days.

She had thought the captain believed her to be woefully inadequate, as Seven had suggested with her crew efficiency survey.

Janeway had indeed regularly checked her work and calculations asside the small operations station that she had been assigned, and Celes had inhaled her captain's scent indulgently, taking a moment to glide her fingers across the fabric covering her quickly pulsing clit whenever Janeway turned from her, and particularly after the older woman smiled her own sweet smile at her in encouragement.

She questioned the nature of the captain's encouragement after Janeway placed a brief pair of hands on her subordinate's hips and held on for a millisecond longer than was necessary to gently move her sideways along her own monitor. 

She wanted to stop her work and rub her centre senseless, the thought of Janeway over her skin making her wet at her post.But the captain had not kept her waiting soon after.

Following their encounter with the wormlike alien and after they had rested and retreated back to their stations aboard Voyager, Seven stood watching Tal Celes at her terminal in astrometrics.

"Chakotay to Seven of Nine" 

The commanders voice came as an unwelcome intrusion into the near constant vigil Seven kept over crewman Celes and her work.

She turned from the younger woman to answer the commander. Meanwhile, Celes received a hail of her own.

"Janeway to Celes. Crewman, report to hanger bay two -

Seven turned sharply towards Celes.

"Janeway out."

Celes stood and Seven watched the younger woman stride straight from the astrometrics bay without a backwards glance.

\---

That evening in the mess hall, B'Elanna Torres was recalling the tale of the two mystery officers who had been watched during an embrace in the shadows of the hanger bay to a small crowd of eager ensigns.

The mystery crewmen were believed to both be women and one woman wore a high ponytail, making her unidentifiable as not one single crew member was known to wear such a ponytail. 

The narrower figure appeared to wear a French braid, or some other style of hair which was woven tightly to her head.

Seven sat with her back to the engineering chief and stared across at the avid eyes of Samantha Wildman. 

The science officer listened keenly to B'Elanna's gossip, pausing to stare back and smile at Seven who she knew to be listening as eagerly as she was. 

The tale of another, lesbian couple, who snook off to warm one anothers blood in the low lights of a cold and empty hanger bay, excited the passion which always boiled just beneath the skin of the softly-spoken, bridge officer and mother of one.

Seven knew the ponytail must have been Janeway's attempt at a disguise. It had clearly worked.

Fifteen minutes later, Seven's hands were travelling over the secretly sumptuous breasts of the curly-haired ensign in Samantha's family quarters. Each due at her post in the next ten minutes, the two women shared a fast and furious exchange of desire, Samantha's hands ending up entwined inside the crotch compartment of Seven's burgendy biosuit. The ex-Borg dragging her pussy ravenously over Sam's long and warm middle and forefingers, whining with desire and frustration as the older woman brought her to a heavy and breathy orgasm, biting into her neck and grinding her own sex into Seven's plum-shaped buttocks.

Seven loved Samantha. Her curves, her tenderness, her kindness. Making love to Samantha was like being transported to a place of pure ecstasy for the ex-drone, and interlacing her clothesless body with that of the science officer's produced a heat that Seven could not dream of experiencing more purely with anyone else.

But something bothered Seven.

When she identified Crewman Tal Celes as being among the least efficient crewmembers of Voyager's crew compliment, and therefore in Seven's mind, one of the least suitable romantic partner's of the starship Voyager, it had astounded her that the Captain had chosen to take her on an away mission, with only two other crewmen, both male. Having experienced a brief and unsatisfying relationship with the captain herself, she knew Janeway's intentions for her time spent with the young and very beautiful Celes could be nothing short of primal.

She felt a jealousy towards Celes which burned through her and would manifest itself into a rage had she not been expert at controlling her feelings. Why the captain's new relationship enraged her so completely she did not know. But sex with Samantha that morning was fast and furious with frustration. Sam could fill her with white heat but her spitefulness at the captain's new choice of partner made her come with a raging desire which Samantha was only partially responsible for.

\------

Tuvok strode the plain corridors of the engineering deck in suspicion of every, female crew member who passed him, aware that one of these young Starfleet graduates was now subject to the captain's raging sexuality, eager to observe for himself the emotional health of Janeway's subordinate lover.

He was aware that his good friend the captain had been in a relationship with non-starfleet crewmember Seven of Nine, but the captain had explained that Seven had not been prepared or willing to engage in a monogamous relationship. 

The ex-Borg had apparently explained that she was still developing a sense of sexuality, and felt she needed to broaden her sexual experiences before she was ready to begin a 'traditional' relationship. Or at least, that is the story Janeway relayed onto him.

Ensign Jenny Delaney passed the security chief and turned to smile curiously at him. 

The two moved further from one another and Tuvok's eyes narrowed in suspicion, until his logical mind asserted itself quickly and the Vulcan slowed to a stop. The Delaney sisters were indeed attractive and fitted the description of the silhouetted woman who was rumoured to be with the ponytailed one he already knew to be Janeway. But he was aware of his own paranoia. 

He was genuinely concerned for the welfare of Janeway's lover, since he knew that the captain herself was in a slightly manic state. She had been left heartbroken and humiliated by Seven's rejection, not so long ago. The astrometrics officer had also appeared to find a new partner very quickly, only one month had passed before she had moved into Ensign Wildman's quarters. 

The captain and Seven had been together for six months. Seven was living a life with ensign Wildman she had told Kathryn she could not live with her. The ex-Borg was even acting as step mother to the young Naomi Wildman, something the captain would never admit but which Tuvok suspected, hurt her terribly, as she herself had wanted to be a mother, and would have wanted herself to share a child with Seven.

But Janeway was now a creature running on instinct, with reason taking a backseat. 

She was not making thoughtless decisions captain-wise, Tuvok was not concerned with her ability to captain a starship. On the contrary, Janeway seemed even more pragmatic and logical than she was before her short relationship with Seven. 

But in her personal life, she was reckless. She was making decisions which would serve to cause her instant disciplinary and loss of rank. But Tuvok noted that she no longer cared.

He sighed inwardly, turning around and heading back towards the turbolift. He knew that Janeway would never pursue a relationship with a subordinate who was not in their right mind. The union might prove to be as superficially beneficial to them as it seems to be for the captain. 

After all, no one had a career on the USS Voyager. The captain could not seek favours in return for favours. They were a lonely community in space with near to no possibility of returning to their homeworlds. Each member of the crew had duties, and so long as they fulfilled their duties, Tuvok reasoned that even the Captain may as well pursue happiness and pleasures so long as they did not interfere with duty.

\----

Naomi Wildman was concentrating. In her recent holo-programming lessons with Mr Kim, she had began to discover how to create and modify individual Holodeck characters, their appearances and their mannerisms. 

Growing up as Voyagers only starship-born infant, and so without any biological peers, her interest in the possibilities for Holodeck characters was deeper than for another other Voyager crewmember.

She dreamed of having peers, of being around other children and sharing lessons with them, as she had been told the children on Captain Picard's Enterprise do, and as they do on numerous other Starfleet ships. 

In this Holodeck session alone with her "super stepmom" Seven, the half-Borg woman and half-ktarian girl watched as a young boy materialised into the hologrid before them.

"What will you call him?" Seven asked, regarding the inanimate holocharacter with interest.

"Fantome, you know, after the Doctors friend, that nomadic gentleman who helped save us from the void..."

Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Or Tony, for short?" 

"I believe that Fantome and Tony will both function effectively."

"Great!" the young Wildman beamed, before looking down at the holodeck terminal suite. She hesitated before continuing to input basic algorithms and operations.

Fantome blinked and started to move his dark eyes around the holodeck.

"This boy appears half ktarian and half human as well", Seven observed, stepping forward to appraise the childlike hologram who continued to stand still but focused his dark eyes upon the taller, organic being, "Do you want him as a brother or as a friend?"

Naomi stared at Seven without replying. Her eyes then turned to Fantome and Seven registered he young girl flush.

The stepmom smiled a crooked smile, "You wish to have a boyfriend?"

Naomi motioned as if to deactivate the hologram, but Fantome looked at her kindly, enquiringly. She had dressed him in clothes similar to her own. He had short black hair with golden brown skin and a marching line of thorns adorning his forehead, as the young Naomi herself did.

She anxiously stepped forwards and stood next to him. Seven regarded the two children with fondness.

"I want Fantome to be my friend," the young girl said in a small voice before turning to the hologram who stared with large eyes into her own, "Will you be my friend, Fantome? My name's Naomi."

"I would be honoured, Naomi" the holo-boy said courteously, "Do you like Velocity?" 

"I love Velocity" Naomi replied with a grin as Seven's modest smile fell, "Shall we play now?"

"Naomi, I must return to my duties. Enjoy your game of Velocity"

Despite Naomi's disappointment and her subdued protest, Seven of Nine left the holodeck and hoped to return to an astrometrics bay free from reminders of the captain she now acknowledged she still had feelings for. 

She felt confused and angry at herself. She loved Samantha. She truly loved her. Samantha and her fit so well, and together with Naomi, they made their own small family. So how could she still love Kathryn?

\----

The captain smiled with naked lips and cooling skin as the astrometrics crewman's lithe body slid back into her vision, carrying two wine glasses and a beautiful pair of round, sharp-nippled breasts.

The naked Celes grinned as she climbed slowly onto the body of the reclining captain, Kathryn's smooth hands grasping onto the much younger woman's hips and then onto her waist to help steady her.

Air tickled through the open legs of the amorous brunette, her pussy pleasantly sore from their two hours fun and sex inside the captain's bedroom, her bathroom, and finally over the kitchen table top.

Following her first intimidate meeting with the captain, whom she called Katie, Celes knew her new partner was an experienced lover of women, kissing the younger woman with vigor and also with painful sensitivity. 

Janeway went on to love her with both passion and adoration, responding to every whimper, every tremble, with ever increasing, steaming hot stimulation, making Tal Celes' body writhe with frenetic undoing, Katie's fingers unlocking years of unfulfilled sexual heights, and the sweet, wetness of her mouth sending ripples of flames across her skin.

As the two women laughed, limbs wrapped together as one in a nest of unrelenting sexual desire, they drank wine to their happiness and achievement at having discovered such a source of delectation and delight in their lives.

But that night after Tal had returned to her post on the gamma shift in astrometrics, the captain cried and cursed the night.

"I hate her... I hate Seven... How could she do this to me?"

\----

Tal Celes Personal Log: Star Date 51846.2

Katie is a drug I never want to give up. She's there when I need her, I feel fantastic after having her, and my life just feels so much better with her, with me.

She wants me but she's not needy. We have absolutely amazing fun together and we don't really need to talk until we meet again.

It sounds shallow but we have an understanding. 

What we're both missing from our lives is joy, and moments of pure rapture. How often does anyone experience these things anyway? 

I know we're lucky to be together. I know that if Starfleet knew then the captain would lose her ship. But I guess after so many years stranded, you start to lose your ideals and just begin to take hold of whatever happiness may come your way.

I will enjoy my time with Katie as much, as hard and for as long as I can.

And Seven, well she can just deal with it.  
Everyone knows she blew her chance with the captain after she went swanning off with Megan Delaney. What did she reckon, that Katie would just agree to an open relationship, without even discussing it with her first?

If she had a soul then she'd be ashamed of herself. But I guess the Borg must have removed it when she was assimilated.

But I wish she would stop bristling whenever Captain Janeway is mentioned during the course of any given shift. And stop staring at me as if to exorcise information about mine and Katie's romance from my mind without having to inquire.

Yes, me and the captain are now an item. No, it is none of your business, Seven. Try learning how to respect your partner's more.

But I suppose Samantha doesn't mind, the word is that she has fun on her own behind Seven's back. But does Seven know that Sam does it with men? Somehow I don't reckon the ex-Borg full-throttle lesbian would like that. 

Somebody said that Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is Sam's secret right hand man...  
Hey, I wonder if Katie knows? Her and Tuvok are good friends after all...

End of personal blog

\----

His mind is weak and his penis is willing. His wife and children are still tens of thousands of lightyears from his location, as is Ensign Wildman's husband, and young Naomi Wildman's father. 

Still, the Ensigns round ass, her narrow waist, her stunning back, her long, glittering hair, and her sweet temperament served to only make the tired and hungry security chief as horny as a primeval vulcan.

Naomi had just finished her lesson in mathematics and quantum physics with Mr Tuvok, and was on her way to her anatomy and physiology class with the Doctor as the vulcan was pressing his hard appendage deeper and deeper inside the science officer's stretching anus.

He was inside the Wildman quarters, aware that Seven must still be attending her duties at her astrometrics station, as Samantha whined in longing, one hand reaching behind her to pull her bum cheek further forward and feel Mr Tuvok penetrate further inside her.

The Vulcan was alight with guilt for the wife he wished he could still make love to, but Samantha's beauty and her willingness proved too much for him to resist in the end. 

He grabbed more tightly to the ensigns pinkening waist and gritted his teeth as her muscles contracted tortuously, gloriously, around his dick. It had taken them several years to find one another and start the informal arrangement of meeting every month or so for a session of no-frills sex, mainly anal as was their preference, but when foreplay began and the Ensign would treat him to oral, the Vulcan would have to thrust his fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in lust. This would always amuse Samantha, who would smile ravenously back up at his musclely physique before reaching for his forearms and guiding his hands kindly into the tresses of her long curls.

Tuvok would gently drill into the rhythm of her hot mouth and smooth, spidery fingers. He would clasp his fingertips more deeply into her curls and pray that neither Naomi nor Seven would find them.

He respected Seven and was not aware of any open relationship or the boundaries regarding it which may exist between the two women. All he wanted, and Samantha was so good at giving it to him as she was at giving it to Seven, was tenderness, fleshiness and exhilaration.

He was only vulcan. He could surpress his feelings but sometimes his needs would suffocate him. And for that, there was Samantha, who made no enquiries nor any judgements, and whom worshipped his body as he imagined she did for all her, very lucky, lovers. 

But he did wonder how Samantha cleaned her mouth to hide the taste of dick from Seven, or if she promptly increased the environmental control in her family quarters to expel the smell of male hormones? 

Tuvok suspected that if Seven didn't know already, she would one day discover the truth of Sam's true bisexuality. Having a relationship with a lesbian doesn't turn a woman into a lesbian afterall.

Or was Seven sufficiently distracted by the captain's new relationship that she hadn't managed to register Sam's choice of male lover?

Either way, if Sam was still willing, and she always was, he would be coming back as ever next month for his next dose of Wildman booty.

Sam's dishonesty could probably teach Seven a lesson about her own, Tuvok reasoned coldly.

\-----

She smelt her before they came to nearly walk into one another on the corridor leading to the turbolifts for the bridge.

That perfume, it was more like an aftershave. It was sharp, quietly feminine, but delicious on the air, and Janeway suspected that she had designed it based purely on her own instincts.

Seven had started wearing it shortly after they had split up. Was it to cover up the scent of betrayal?

"Captain, I wish to speak to you"

"Speak to the commander"

Janeway entered a turbolift, and Seven came in behind her.

"It does not benefit this ship if you refuse to speak to one of it's crewmembers"

"Stop talking, Seven. You're poisoning the air"

After a moment's silence the doors opened onto the bridge. The captain stepped out first and strode directly towards the front view screen, her hands on her hips, her expression absorbed onto the deep blackness of space and spattering of white stars.

Seven stepped towards the empty captain's chair and noted the commander was also abscent from his seat.

"Captain, the commander is not here"

Janeway remained with her back to the ex-Borg. She was thinking. She felt physically ill with Seven's presence and her ever undying impertinence.

She wanted to be free from these feelings. But she did not as yet know how that was achieved.

"Janeway to Chakotay"

"Yes Captain"

"Commander, return to the bridge, I will assist the crew in engineering"

"On my way"

Retreating on her heels and offering one, cold face of revulsion to the ex-drone who stood still and undecided next to the command seats, Janeway re-entered the turbolift, but before she knew it, Seven was inside the enclosed space besides her. 

"Deck fifteen" Seven ordered before Kathryn could open her mouth. 

The lift began to move. 

Kathryn glared at her ex partner. The woman she had loved more than the greatest being capable of the greatest love. She had adored her, she had revered her. Her blood ran from cold to blistering as she fell consumed by her debt of anger and loathing to the younger woman before her.

Seven recoiled. She saw a flicker of something darker in the captain's eye and realised that following her back into the lift may now surely provoke her beyond reconciliation.

That had not been her intention. She had only wanted to delay the captain so that she could speak with her.

Wanting to retreat from her course of action, Seven commanded, "Computer, halt turbo lift -"

The computer chimed in recognition and the lift slowed before responding to a new order,  
"Belay that order, resume. Deck fifteen" commanded Janeway.

Seven looked expectantly at the captain but Janeway only regarded her pitifully once more as the two women waited for the lift to reach its destination. 

"Deck fifteen" announced the computer and Janeway and Seven alighted.

"Come with me" ordered the captain and Janeway led Seven through several short, dimly lit corridors before arriving at the workstation of one Ensign Mortimer Herren, who was busying himself with written equations and paying only sparing attention to his duties.

Seven's heart sunk as she realised the captain's plan.

"Mortimer, it's your turn upstairs"

The quiet but secretly sarcastic crewman blinked but didn't dare question the instruction as a clearly venomous Janeway continued, "Seven, you will be relieving Ensign Herren of duty."

"Mr Herren, congratulations, you're the new senior officer in astrometrics. You can take your equations and scribblings with you" she added, beaming with callous satisfaction from the Ensign to a speechless ex-astrometrics officer.

"Crewman Hansen, enjoy your new post"

"Captain, I refuse to work here" Seven said finally in a mode of absolute disgust, outraged with the punishment Janeway was dealing her, looking around the cramped workstation with multiple protruding bulkheads and endless pipes with horror and offence.

Janeway waited until the ex-drone was looking at her again before smiling a crooked smile and finally appearing relieved, "Right now you're in purgatory, Annika. You'll know about it when I really want to punish you..."

And with that she swept from the compartment, leaving Seven shocked, and now bemused.

Was that a hint? Was there really a punishment worse than this, or had the captain offered her a chance to earn her way back into the redheads good books?


	2. Two

Stinging skin and sore ribs, Seven dreamt she was pinned over the thighs of her ex-partner, being spanked for her constant insolence.

Her eyes twitched under pale eyelids as each palm landed, her regeneration chamber holding her in a static state of unconscious arousal.

Her breath was shallowing, the sensation of each blow deepening. Body standing still and silent in its alcove, the fantasy made her fingertips begin to quiver and curl.

Kathryn had begun to pull her blonde-treseled head backward with one hand and was slapping her harder with her punishing hand. 

The rhythm of the blows was gradually increasing and in her dreams Seven began to moan fervently, lust escaping her lips as vibrations pounded over her clitoris, her weakening arms grappling to find anchor.

"Regeneration cycle complete"

Suddenly she awoke.

She breathed steadily as memories of a dream quickly dissipated into uncomfortable anticipation for her long day ahead.

Ensign Herren whiled his time away on the lower decks theorising and procrastinating. 

He kept himself happy. He had made his own little world far away from the captain and far away from most of the crew.

Seven's initiation into Voyager was spent in the company of either the captain or members of the crew.

Janeway hadn't only demoted her but she had sentenced her to an existence in isolation. Seven scowled as she permitted these feelings of maltreatment to intensify within her as she stepped from her alcove, chastising herself for continuing to dream of Kathryn, and swept from Samantha's empty quarters under a cloud of hurt and bitterness.

Upstairs in the captain's quarters, Katie's cunt was being lovingly pummeled by the slim, strong fist of her tender and beautiful lover, Tal Celes.

The large mass inside her narrow body felt like it was splitting her in two. It was a mindblowing feeling. She grinded her sex further in Tal's scorching fist, wincing and crying in passion

Meanwhile, Seven sighed, existing the turbolift onto a dimly lit Deck 15 to made her slow way to her gloomy station.

She reflected sombrely on the unprofessional nature of her demotion. 

The captain had surely became emotionally compromised.

\----

Megan Delaney flicked her long, dark hair from her black eyelashes and smiled secretly to herself. 

She followed a sweet scent she knew all too well, through the hull contractions and warp engine echos, and the still shadows of Voyager's lowest and most forgotten deck, the smell of a woman drew her deeper and her ears pricked as she soon heard the sound of soft, shallow breathing.

Seven's metal-embellished left hand clutched the head-rest of her chair as she sat with wide, open legs, her back facing the ensign and her grey biosuit discarded beneath her small control station.

The strands of her hair were damp and untidy, lying limp over the top of her chair and her wrinkled finger pads rested besides an insatiable, wet sex.

Megan knew Seven must have been wanking at her station from the beginning of her shift and probably throughout her menial duties.

She must have been bored to tears.

"...Return to your post, ensign..." Seven finally croaked, clearing her throat before sitting up more straight.

The freshly demoted officer removed a curl from her forehead and took a moment to inhale her own essence deeply. Megan inhaled sharply as she watched the sweaty, bare and exhausted form of Seven lifting her fingers to her face and opening her mouth to taste sex which stung with longing.

At least deck 15 afforded her a relative privacy she never usually experienced working upstairs.

Seven listened to the young ensign try to steady her breathing. Her heart was rattling against her chest and the sound irritated Seven.

Rolling her eyes, Seven relented.

"Come here" she ordered, and Megan quickly removed her jacket.

Seven turned her rotating recliner around and Megan stepped forward.

Beads of sweat dripped from Seven's crown to her clavicle, between her large breasts and down to her navel.

Megan's round-lipped open mouth followed the scent of sex right to its source, and holding Seven by the thighs, she launched a ravenous attempt on Seven's ripe pussy. 

When she was done, Seven was pleased, and Megan was entertained.

"... What is it you find amusing?" Seven asked irritably.

Megan pushed Seven's thighs open further and began to close the distance between them with a satisfied smile and dark, hooded eyes. Centimetres from Seven's long, bare body the Ensign revealed, "I had a threesome with Janeway and Celes..."

Seven slid her chair backwards and Megan stumbled to the floor.

She smiled and wiped her mouth with her palm as Seven stalked past her to retrieve her discarded biosuit.

"Return to your post" Seven growled, and satisfied that she'd made a bad situation worse, the serial agitator Megan Delaney, a young woman intent on pursuing forbidden pleasures, collected her jacket from the floor, straightened her uniform and proudly exited the ships bowels.

\-----

Harry Kim was feeling emotional.

Following a long and uneventful shift on Voyager's bridge, he had accidentally heard the muffled shrieks and snarls of two women shouting.

He thought he knew who these women were, and as he slowly passed the sealed carbo bay from which he believed the argument was emanating, he realised the two individuals in question had sealed themselves in an adjacent science lab.

Recognising the highly animated voices of Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway sparring, he silently approached the sealed lab doors to hear the Captain bellow, "No more favours, Seven! You can earn your place, like every other crewman aboard this ship!"

After an extended silence, Kim thought he heard Seven say, "This is it, Captain. I have fully embraced my humanity... The good, and the bad... ... I am asking you for your forgiveness..."

Kim's eyes flashed as he heard movement, and just as the doors hissed open and an infuriated Janeway stormed out, the ensign had scrambled into the shadow of a bulkhead besides the not so distant cargo bay two.

Relaying the story to an avidly listening B'Elanna, Tom and Neelix, and an eavesdropping Mortimer Herren on the next but one table, Harry lowered his voice further and divulged another piece of information, "Jenny said something to me afterwards as well... She said that Janeway... Is pregnant..."

Neelix gasped. 

Mortimer choked.

Harry lowed his face behind his fists. 

A moment later he sat up. He sighed, and continued his story with great sympathy for each woman's situation, "Apparently... it's Seven's"

"Oh, come on -" Began Tom before B'Elanna interrupted, "But how does Jenny know that?"

There was no tone of surprise in her voice and they all looked at her.

"... B'Elanna, how do you know that?" Neelix asked curiously.

"It was Megan" the engineer began, "... She adapted the nanoprobes. Enabled them to modify Seven's own cells to create life...

The Captain's child will be Borg, like Seven, but with a large portion of the captain's own DNA. Megan designed and oversaw the fertilisation procedure. And then she slept with Seven."

The crewmen sat together in a long silence. 

"... ... Do you think the captain will ever forgive Seven?"

Naomi's voice was timid. She had crept to her godfathers side whilst the attention of the adults was elsewhere. She had had an early finish to her lessons that afternoon.

"Will the captain still allow Seven... to be a mom?"

Neelix took the dinner tray from the young girl's hands, placed it on the table, and carefully held her small hand in his.

"The captain is likely to never forgive Seven, Naomi..." Neelix confessed.

Samantha's young daughter lowered her head. She was sad. 

"... Why do women fight so much?" she asked hopelessly.

B'Elanna opened her mouth and stared ruefully into the eyes of the curious child. With a heavy heart she admitted, "... Because we love too much, Naomi..."

\----

Captain's personal log: Star date 51849.4

Seven came to see me again today. 

She asked why I didn't want multiple sexual partners whilst we were still together.

She asked why I was deciding to have multiple partners now.

She asked if we could be friends and if she could have her post back.

She asked if she could still be a mother.

And she apologised, for the time she had spent with Megan Delaney.

I acknowledged her simplicity of mind and left her to her regrets.

I won't stop her being a mother.

But I will stop her from knowing me.

End of personal log.


End file.
